Aphrodisiac Trick
by Mitzia
Summary: Harry receives a summons from Dumbledore, only to come to the office to see Lucius. The older Malfoy wouldn't see Harry without any tricks up his sleeves. Birthday fic for Kat100666 Warning! Slash Lemon!


Harry hurriedly walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts. It was late at night and only his echoing footsteps was heard. The torches on the wall flickered as he passed.

Earlier, Harry and Ron were reading through spell books when a message came for Harry. It was a summons from Dumbledore. He wouldn't call this late at night for no reason.

"I have to hurry," he mumbled to himself. He started running and found himself outside the headmaster's office.

He opened the door and entered the room. It was large and full of magical items and books. Dumbledore's Phoenix sat on the perch in front of his desk. It looked at Harry like it was wondering why he was there.

"Headmaster?" Harry called out. Despite the overcrowding room, Dumbledore would be easy to spot. He got no response and called his name again. Again, there was only silence.

"Did something happen?" Harry whispered. What if he was too late to come?

"Hello, Potter."

Harry turned around towards the voice. It wasn't Dumbledore's but he knew who it was.

A tall man with long blonde hair emerged from behind one of the bookcases. "Lucius?" Harry muttered.

Lucius walked toward the young wizard who tensed up with each step. This was the last person he was expecting to be here.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked fiercely.

"Hm? He's away at a meeting with the Ministry," Lucius said.

"But he summoned me."

"I summoned you."

"Why? What do you want with me?"

Harry glared at him. He knew if a Malfoy wanted him, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Why do you assume I'm up to no good?" Lucius asked. Harry could tell he was trying to use an innocent tone, but he failed to pull one off.

"Have you done anything that would make me think otherwise?" Harry retorted.

Lucius raised his chin and smirked. "I see you don't trust me," he said.

"I don't trust Draco and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Harry said.

"Hmph," the blonde grunted softly.

Lucius put a hand in the pocket of his robe and walked even closer to Harry until they were inches apart. He grasped Harry's cheeks with his other hand and squeezed it slightly to open his mouth a bit. Harry struggled to get away, but his grip was a little tight. Lucius took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a small magenta vial filled with liquid. He poured the liquid into the young wizard's mouth.

The liquid was thin and had a sugary taste to it. It went straight down his throat and he gagged a bit. Lucius released him as he had a coughing fit.

"What the hell was that?" Harry coughed.

Lucius put the vial back in his pocket and smirked. "You'll see soon enough."

Harry glared at him and mentally prepared for the worst. Whatever he drank was in him and there was no stopping the effects.

"Any minute now," Lucius smirked victoriously.

The smug look on his face kissed Harry off more than it was intended. Knowing how much his classmate's father disliked him, the vial probably contained poison.

He soon found that he was sorely wrong.

Harry found his legs grow more shaky and weak. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. "What is this?" Harry asked. Soon, his arms followed suit and he flopped forward on his stomach on the hardwood floor.

"I'm surprised you can't tell, Potter," Lucius said.

"Wha-ah!"

The young wizard felt his pants become tighter in the front. "This can't be," he muttered.

"Have you figured it out yet? It's an aphrodisiac. Snape made it. It's quite effective, don't you agree?" Lucius smirked.

He knelt down the floor and propped Harry against a table leg. "Don't worry, Potter. I won't hurt you, intentionally anyway," he snickered.

Harry's eyes narrowed on the blonde and then widened when a hand met the growing bulge in his pants. "Ah!" he groaned.

"Sensitive, are we?"

"Hah!"

Harry had never been touched like this before and the aphrodisiac was enhancing such a strange and pleasurable sensation in his nether regions.

"You're pretty cute, Potter," Lucius whispered into the teen's ear. He licked the earlobe which drew a moan from the young wizard's mouth. Lucius snickered and palmed the boy's growing erection.

"Aah! Hah."

Harry turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. His face was read and heated from embarrassment. Here he was being felt up by his enemy's dad in the headmaster's office. Even though the situation was disgusting to him, he found it to be extremely pleasurable.

"It seems you're enjoying this," Lucius said.

"Wha-? N-No!" Harry muttered. He couldn't control his ragged breathing and his statement was unbelievable.

"I'll make you feel even better. This has to be your first time, right? That makes this even more enjoyable," the older man said.

He slowly peeled off Harry's pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed to the wizard. He hissed at the cold air that reached his hot member.

Lucius stared at Harry's dick as if it were his prey. He licked his lips and brought his hand to it.

"Hah!"

The skin to skin contact caught Harry off guard and he moaned loudly. His hand against his naked cock felt a lot better than he ever expected. Although he was paralyzed, Harry bucked his hips into the large hand.

"Oh? It seems you can move a bit, though that wasn't your intention. Perhaps it is," the blonde grinned. Harry squeezed his eyes shut to avoid that condescending gaze.

Suddenly, all of Lucius' movements stopped and groaned a bit st the loss of contact. He opened his eyes to see what was going on.

Lucius was stripping himself of his bottoms to reveal a half-erect cock. Harry shut his eyes once more and Lucius pulled his hips towards him so that he was almost on his lap.

"What are you- ah!"

Lucius grabbed both erections in one hand and began to stroke them slowly. The glossy pre-cum pouring out of the young wizard slicked up the older man rather quickly.

"Aah! Ngh!"

Harry moaned as the hard and hot member rubbed against him and the hand holding them close together and sliding up made his mind go fuzzy.

Lucius felt the crying cock throb in his palm and he smirked. "You're close," he announced.

Harry felt heat pool in his bucking hips. "Haah!" White liquid shot from his dick into Lucius' other hand that was hovering above the two mushroom crowns.

"That's quite a lot. Have you been pent up lately or was that also your first orgasm?" the blonde wizard asked.

Harry panted as he fell from cloud nine and returned to his senses.

"Why did you do that?!" Harry yelled, trying to sound furious. Although the rational side of him was mortified, he couldn't deny how amazing it felt.

"You're an interesting boy, Potter. I've been wondering about you lately. I took the potion from Snape so I could 'further examine' you," Lucius said. Harry blushed at the words further examine since he knew it wasn't in terms of investigating. "Now even chit-chat. I'm not done examining you yet."

"Wha-woah!"

Lucius pulled Harry farther onto his lap so his ass was in the air. "What are you going t-ha!"

Using the hand that was stained with cum, the blonde man rubbed Harry's entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside.

"Ow!" Harry winced. His hips squirmed slightly at the sudden intrusion.

"You really are a virgin. It's so tight for only one finger," Lucius pointed out.

He twisted his finger a bit to find Harry's sweet spot. Harry hissed at the pain that slowly faded into pleasure. Lucius forced another finger in to open the hole a bit more.

"Ngh!"

The older wizard scissored the passage and could feel the muscles clench each time he widened his fingers. He fingered the boy to distract him from the pain of being penetrated.

"L-Lucius. N-No more," Harry moaned.

Lucius didn't listen and inserted a third finger to stretch it to the max. Tears formed in the corner of Harry's eyes as he winced at the pain.

Lucius retraced his hands after thoroughly stretching him out. He gave the famous wizard's hips another tug and lined himself up against the quivering hole.

"Relax, Potter. It'll feel good in a moment," he cooed.

"Wha-ah!"

Lucius pushed his hard member in slowly, trying to pry the tight muscles apart. Harry clenched down hard on the parts that managed to fit in, making it even harder for the rest to enter. He forced his way inside and Harry screamed in pain. He sat still and waited for the muscles to lose their grip on his cock.

"I'm moving now," he warned.

He slowly bucked his hips and Harry groaned. His face wore a painful expression.

Lucius aimed his thrusts upward where Harry responded the most when he was going fingered. He was rewarded with a juicy moan and aimed for the same spot.

Soon, Harry didn't feel as much pain and even more pleasure. The thrusts became more rapid and deeper as he got used to the feeling.

"Haah! Ah!" Harry moaned.

Lucius smiled as he pulled Harry's even closer and pounded into him hard.

"Oh! Ah!"

The teen's moans became more frequent, signaling he was close to his peak. Lucius brought his hand to Harry's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Aah!"

Harry came into his hand in seconds and his cock went limp. Lucius still had to cum and he focused on his own pleasure for the time being. He pounded as hard into him as he could until he groaned and released his seed into the boy.

Pants filled the headmaster's room as Lucius pulled out of the boy. Semen poured out of his now stretched out hole. Lucius reclothed himself and the boy.

Harry struggled to stand up and wobbled a bit.

"It's been a pleasure, Potter," Lucius said. Before Harry could say anything, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving him alone in the room.

He took a few steps and felt his hips ache immensely. "How am I going to get back like this?" he mumbled to himself before starting his long journey back to Gryffindor.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**Happy Birthday, Kat100666! You are such an awesome write and I hope you have the best birthday ever~! :D**

**On a different note, this is my first Harry Potter fic and I hope I did alright since I wrote this less than a week after watching the movies DX It was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
